


ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT NOW LADIES

by orphan_account



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Holy fuckled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: :0 read





	

HOLY FUCK ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE UPDATE! Tbh I haven't writing about they sexy doctor in that time but guess what 

I got into a shit ton of other fandoms no so expect some more shit posts n stupid fanfictions 

Ill be posting an anime reader insert but I was also wondering if I should just give the reader a uniform name, not personality. It kinda ruins the mood if I have to keep writing (y/n) one more fucking time.


End file.
